Little Bad Girl
by trys0896
Summary: 100 Song Challenge; "Little Bad Girl" David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz and Ludacris; LokixReader; AU, a dark haired, green eyed stranger catches your eye at a club, and pretty much sparks fly.


**Hey, this is my first story. Avengers don't belong to me, Loki doesn't belong to me, although I would seriously love it if he did. **

* * *

100 Song Challenge; 002

"Little Bad Girl" by trys0896

LokixReader

_Oh yeah,_

_They tell me I'm a bad boy_

_All the ladies look at me and act coy_

_I just like to put my hands up in the air_

_I want that girl dancing over there_

This is the first time you're doing this. Your friend convinced you that it would be 'fun' and that you'd 'have a good time'. You'd beg to differ. Standing near the back of the club, you can smell alcohol, sweat, and maybe even the smell of puke somewhere close. It's certainly not the best club, but it apparently has appeal, since the dance floor was completely full and writhing with sweating and half-naked bodies under brightly colored strobe lights. The music pounds and you can feel it in your chest, and vibrating against your feet. For some reason it makes you uneasy, and you stand with your hands clenched around your drink and you look through the crowd for the familiar faces of your friends. You can barely make out boys from girls at this point, and to be honest maybe it didn't even matter much. Nervously you down your drink, wincing at the strong burn of the alcohol, but it didn't matter at this point, because you were feeling so uncomfortable in your environment, the burning may have even reassured you a little.

Finding escape in the strong drinks, you down another, and then another. You spend almost all of your money on the drinks, and suddenly the writhing dance floor doesn't look so repulsive, and you feel yourself buzz with the alcohol, and suddenly you just want to laugh and dance and enjoy yourself just like everyone else. You abandon your dark little corner you were hiding in, letting go of your death grip on your last drink, and make your way into the throbbing crowd. You push through, feeling the bodies of all sorts of strangers brush and rub against you, their skin mixing with yours and for a moment the buzz is just enough to make it actually feel good and welcoming.

You stop in the middle of the crowd, closing your eyes and finally letting go of your anxiety and just letting the music rock through you. You feel the beat and you start to sway, your hips having a mind of their own and making your torso, your arms, and your head soon join in with your dancing. You lift your arms over your head; eyes still closed as you feel the other bodies against yours and enjoy themselves just as much as you are. You don't know how much time passes, how many songs you dance to on the middle of the dance floor, hips swaying and smile on your lips as you simply have fun on the dance floor. A couple of times someone's hand rested on your back, an arm over your shoulder, or someone stopped and danced with you a couple of moments playfully, before moving on. And you smiled at everyone who did, welcoming the friendly advances with friendly advances of your own.

But you feel eyes on you, and for a moment you look over your shoulder and your eyes lock with green ones. And for a moment you feel electricity run through you, and you lose the beat and start to slow down, your processes suddenly numb as the eyes were still locked with yours. For a moment your eyes leave his, and you look at his face, and instantly you feel yourself turn even more into Jello. He's strikingly handsome. High cheekbones, thin lips, pale skin; he looks like a prince right out of a fairytale. And suddenly you want him to come close, to put his hands on your hips and dance against you, whisper in your ear and trail kisses down your neck. And the feeling takes you completely by surprise, and you completely stop dancing. You may have been drinking, but not that much.

You freeze in the middle of the dance floor and stare at him, just stare at him. And he's staring back with his calculating green eyes, so cool, so calm that for a moment you feel that electricity spark in you again and you shiver as he takes a step towards you. You watch him come forward, and you stay and let him even though you can feel the danger rolling off of him like fog.

A smirk rested on his lips, and he passes through the crowd like water passes rocks; completely in control and it makes you absolutely crazy to watch him walking towards you with his devious green eyes trained on you and _only_ you. And then suddenly he's in front of you, and he's looking down at you, and places his cool hands on your hips like you imagined and you feel yourself completely unwind under his touch. Suddenly it's like you and him are the only two on the dance floor, and you feel adrenaline and excitement rush through you like a flood.

He begins to rock you, slowly at first, and then as you begin to warm up he starts to rock with and against you, that smirk still in place. Up close you can see that his hair in raven black and he's wearing a dark t-shirt and simple washed jeans with some sneakers. On some guys it might seem plain and boring, but on him it just made him seem even more sophisticated and mysterious. You want to learn more about him, and maybe he can see it in your eyes because he bends down and places his lips against your ear.

"What's your name?" His voice is like honey, sweet and mouth-watering. But, you keep your composure and bring your own lips against his ear. You say your name in his ear and he smiles wider, "Beautiful name," He compliments, bringing a hand around you to rest on the small of your back. "You can call me Loki," He grins, and you feel a shudder go through you.

"Loki," You breathe, and it feels almost like a prayer on your lips, and you look up at him and feel yourself losing it again, and you can tell that he sees it because his smile only widens still.

"I saw you earlier," He says in your ear over the pounding music, you can feel the brush of his lips on your skin and you can't help but feel your knees go weak. "And I simply couldn't take my eyes off of you." There was something hypnotic in his voice, and you felt your heart pounding just a little faster, and you felt yourself lean closer to him at his words.

You couldn't think to respond, because the alcohol has finally made it's complete round, and you feel lightheaded and tipsy, and you couldn't even think straight. You simply grin, feeling sly and confident as you stand up on your tippy toes and press your lips to his, relieved to feel his immediate response as he wrapped his long arms around your waist and pulled you against him to where your chests were touching. He deepened the kiss, one hand trailing up and resting on your cheek, the kiss growing more intimate and passionate, before he pulled away for a moment and grinned, "Do you want to go somewhere more… private?"

You couldn't have pulled him off of the dance floor faster.

He has his hands under your shirt, and you have your fingers intertwined in his dark hair, and you can feel his hands moving, touching you in all the right spots and making you moan into his kisses. The bathroom may not have been the most romantic (or sanitary) place for this, but seriously, you had this gorgeous guy against you, and you have alcohol in your system, and suddenly the bathroom seemed like a five star hotel room, and the counter for the sink the bed.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you and loving the feel of his body against yours. He's trailing kisses down your neck when the bathroom door opens, and you both freeze and look over his shoulder at a girl standing there with her eyes wide. She turned red, "S-Sorry," She stammered, quickly closing the door again. Loki looks back at you and looks surprised, and you look back with the same expression before you both break out in chuckles and he leans over to the door and locks it.

"Probably should have locked that from the start," He comments, a grin still on his lips as he returns and you wrap your arms around his neck once more. You make a noise of agreement, before kissing him again. You give a small gasp as Loki presses you against the mirror, pinning you and moving his hands to the buckles of your pants. You raise your hips to his touch, making it easier for him to slide the jeans over your butt, under your thighs, and finally past your ankles to land on the floor. Almost immediately after his shirt was coming off, exposing his toned and slim body underneath, and you feel your heart pound even faster as he comes back and starts to pull your shirt over your head.

_I'm actually doing this,_ you think, mind racing and heart pounding, and excitement bubbling in you at an alarming rate. You want him. That's all you can think now. It's the only thought you _can_ process, because one moment you had your bra on, and the next you feel the chill of the bathroom, and his pants are off, and his lips are at your throat again, and you're caught in a whirlwind of heightened emotions and touches. Things were moving fast, but it almost didn't seem like it was moving fast enough. His touches on your skin are electric and tantalizing, sending you over the edge and suddenly everything was clicking into place and you wanted it _so bad._

You clutch his back, and he can tell you're anxious and needy because he chuckles and teases you with a brush of his fingertips down you back; sending chills of pleasure through you and making you shudder under his touch. Breathless your lips touch his, and he smiles as he slowly begins to tug at your underwear, beginning to slide it down your hips like he did with your jeans. Only this time it makes your heart thud so fast and hard you feel like you're about to have a heart attack, and he only shushes your soft pants with a kiss, letting his lips linger over yours with a small smirk, and the feeling of his lips instantly calms you, but ignites you at the same time, and you can't take any of his teasing anymore. Your body is on fire, and you knew that the only thing that would quench it was him.

You grab his bare shoulders and press his lips roughly to yours again, before kicking off your underwear and pushing down his own boxers until they're on the floor as well as all the rest of the clothes. He looked surprised at your sudden burst of dominance, and it only amuses him as he kisses you back just as roughly, growing closer to you and entangling his fingers in your hair. You let out a moan, and he does as well, before you're wrapping your legs around his waist again and pressing him against you. You hear a quick gasp from him, and you let out a gasp right after him as your bodies meet, now completely naked. The feeling is different, but extremely welcomed, and suddenly the once cool room feels hot, and Loki is gently teasing you with his fingers, slowly sliding in and out and stretches you a little and prepares you. You feel yourself pressing your hips harder against his fingers, moaning and pressing your back against the mirror at the foreign skin pressing into you, and you feel the ease at which he's moving now, and you feel him pull his fingers out, and suddenly replace them by his length.

You clutch his back, digging your nails in his skin, and he gives a moan as he slowly moves into you, and you feel your head fall back as he starts to thrust into you, and he places kisses on your neck, teasing the skin with his teeth and sucking the skin to leave hickies. It's all too much. You're going on overload, and you feel yourself nearly burst.

He clutches you, and you can smell sweat between you, sweat and some unidentifiable fragrance that smelled like a mix of mint and lemons. You clench your eyes closed, feeling him moving inside of you and rubbing all the right spots, making your mind go completely blank and a heat start to grow in your stomach. _This was it…_

"L-Loki," You breathe onto his shoulder, rocking into him still, and you can distantly hear the sound of the music, and realize that you're both thrusting to the sound of the music and it only makes it hotter. "I… I think… I-I think I'm-" You're words are broken off as suddenly you feel that heat in your stomach finally release, and you feel your body clench up, pleasure rolling through you and make you shudder and bite onto his shoulder to keep from letting out a scream. He doesn't seem to mind, he only thrusts into you harder and suddenly you feel him release, and fill you and you bite your lip and let out a low moan. He's shuddering too, and he leans against you, pressing you against the mirror, now starting to fog up against the silhouette of your back.

You run your hand through his hair, and he shudders again and pants onto your shoulder.

He pulls away a little to stare into your eyes, and a small smile graced his lips as his green eyes met yours and for a moment you both just sat in silence.

"You know…" He mumbles then, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." A smile pulls at your lips, and you let out a small laugh as you lean forward and press a kiss to his lips.


End file.
